


neither fish, flesh, nor foam

by twoif



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Interactive Fiction, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoif/pseuds/twoif
Summary: Kuroko walks on knives, or, the telling of a basketball fairytale. (A Twine fic.)
  He pictures a wide expanse of sea, the water the same color as the sky, thin and bitter on his tongue. He imagines the little mermaid, trembling as she walks through life, watching the prince get married to someone who wasn't her, having little children that she'd watch over like a guardian angel, mute and sweet and docile while she waited until the moment the prince stopped needing her, stopped spoiling her, stopped seeing her at all. Was that better than dying? Was that worth a lifetime of her voice, of walking on knives? 
  Not really a life at all, he wants to tell Ogiwara, just the holding of breath until you run out or let go.





	

This work is a piece of interactive fiction built with the Twine tool. Click the link below to play on philome.la.

 

** [[neither fish, flesh, nor foam]](http://philome.la/twoif/neither-fish-flesh-nor-foam/play) **

**Author's Note:**

> \- While this is technically a choose-your-own-adventure game, there are only two places in the story where the branching will significantly affect your reading experience. Most choices are simply built to lead you to the next part of the story.  
> \- The very last scene is on a time delay. You'll know you've reached the end when you see a link asking if you want to start over.  
> \- Written as part of [KagaKuro Week 2016](http://kagakurominievents.tumblr.com/tagged/kagakuroweek2016) (Day 1: once in a lifetime encounter // firsts | meeting).  
> \- Due to the way the Twine engine is built, it’s not spell-checked or beta-ed, and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
